Madness
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: We all have a bit of it in us. Some more than others. Can you keep your sanity while reading this? Can you stay sane while experiencing life through the eyes of a madman? I suppose there's only one way to find out, isn't there? Well, I suppose I should welcome you to the madhouse. Don't worry, we have a room available, just for you.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, god, it was worse than we thought!"

Loud.

"Get the professors out of here!"

So loud.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

So noisy. All that racket.

"Jesus, what the fuck is that guy?! Is he even fucking human!?"

Shut up.

"God in heaven! What kind of abominations have we created!?"

SHUT UP!

"Ah! Oh, god, let go of me!"

"Do you have any idea how loud you are? I actually had to punch through a glass window in this door to get you."

"Please. Please, let me go."

"Are you crying? Are you that upset over waking me up? Well, how about you make it up by letting me out of this room. Seeing nothing but pads is boring. I want out."

"I-I can't do that."

"That so? Too bad."

"Ah. Aah! Oh, god, please stop pulling me! I can't fit through! You'll rip my head off!"

"That's the plan."

"Oh, god, someone help m-blach."

"Did you just spit blood on me?"

"Ark. Gurggle."

". . . Why am I holding a head? That's no good. Bye-bye." Who cares what the head hit after I threw it behind me? I just want to know if I can get out of this room now.

Oh, hey, it's unlocked. Lucky. Hm? Something blocking it or something? Time to kick.

Oh, so that's what was blocking it. It was that guy's headless corpse. My feet feel sticky. Oh, I'm barefoot. Hm, the feeling of warm blood on your feet. . . feels kinda nice.

"Hellooooooo."

"Hm?"

Whoa, he's gray. Got some pretty nasty cuts on his face, too. What a huge smile. Teeth look as yellow as wood, too. His eyes are also really gray. Least it matches his skin. But seriously, Cage Head, get a haircut. It's past your shoulders. Though, his hair isn't as bad as his hands. His fingertips don't even have any skin... or muscle. It's just bone. They look pretty sharp though. Also, how is he squatting on that railing? I just realized we were on a second floor when I looked at his feet.

"Did you want to kill him?"

"Hm... yeah. I did."

What a cackle. "Too bad! I killed him first! So he's mine to eat!"

"You only got to kill him because I was holding his head!"

"Oh. . . . I guess I'll let you eat one part of his body."

"I'll have the heart."

"Ew. Gross. You eat hearts?"

"What's wrong with hearts?"

"They're so... thick and juicy. It's almost sweet. I don't like sweets. I prefer livers!"

"Gross."

"Huh?!"

"Livers are so squishy and bitter. Seriously bitter. You can have that garbage."

"There's something wrong with your tongue... uh... who are you?"

"Me? I'm . . . I'm . . . Who am I?"

"You don't know who you are? Hah! Then you're a nobody! A nobody! A nobody. . . You're Nobody! Nobody! That's who you are! Nobody! Hihihihihihihi! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FUCK OFF, YOU DAMNED HYENA!"

"Hyena? Hyena... I LIKE THAT! NAME'S HYENA! NICE TO MEETCHA, NOBODY! HIHIHIHAHAHAHAH!"

Whoa. Those fingers of his are sharper than I thought. He just slashed the corpse's back once and now there's a gaping hole in it. Took out the liver faster than I could blink.

As annoying as that guy is, he sure can jump. "I'll see you around. You can eat the rest of that guy if you want. There are others like him around. Oh, and there are weird black things walking around with sticks that make really loud noises. The sticks spit out rocks that really hurt. They're really hard to avoid, too. Look out for that! Hiiiiihahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

And there he goes. How can he run on railings like that? Well, might as well eat. My stomach is being really annoying. Hm? Is that a clanging sound? It's coming from the same direction as that room I was in.

Hey, something's crawling towards me. It has some really long nails. Wonder what it is. Might as well go and find out.

I can't see its face. Its hair is pretty long, though. Longer than Hyena's. It reaches it's back. Wonder what it feels like? Hm, it's pretty soft.

Hm? It tried to attack me with one of its claws, but it was so weak and slow. It was way too easy to catch its claws.

Hey, it has some pretty green eyes.

"I'll... kill... you..."

"A woman?"

"Kill... you..."

"Pfft. How do you plan on doing that? You can barely so much as lift your hand. While I can grab you neck like this."

"Urgh."

"It would be so easy for me to break your neck... It would be TOO easy. . . . Nah, I won't kill you. Not yet. Instead, you can eat this guy."

She looked so shocked when I threw that doctor in front of her. It was kinda funny. Whoa. She's tearing into him. It's making me hungrier just watching her.

"Okay, I'm gonna find someone else to kill and eat. Get your strength up so I can eventually kill and eat you, okay? See ya."

"I'm the one who's going to kill you."

"Pardon?" She was looking at me with such determined eyes.

"I will kill you. I'll gouge out your eyes with my nails, tear out your lungs, and eat them. I am NOT in debt to you. I am going to kill you. Remember that." She actually bit off another chunk of the guy after she said that. . . . I like her.

"Good luck with that. Later, Clawed Lady."

As I walked away, I could hear flesh being torn apart. Man, I'm hungry. I should have at least taken the guy's heart before I gave him to her.

* * *

Ow. Stepped on a pebble. Feeling blood on my feet felt good at first, but walking around barefoot is just annoying now. Hm? Hello. I found me a corpse. It's another doc. Hm, he's been dead for a while. Won't be tasty in the least. I don't like meat that isn't perfectly fresh.

Ooh, but those clothes look nice. I think I could wear this. Shoes seem a bit fancy, but take what you can get. These brownish pants feel pretty nice. Comfy. This blue shirt has a lot of buttons on it, but I'll just leave the top three unbuttoned. Much comfier. Don't know what to do with this weird rope around his neck. It's useless to me. That coat is nice, but... a bit too white. Needs more... red. I'll get that later.

First, time to leave.

"Who's this?"

"Hm?" Uh, why am I looking at two naked men?

"One like us."

"Maybe."

"He seems... fearless."

"I would like to kill him."

"As would I."

"Should we kill him now?"

"No. That would be impolite."

"Not here."

"We give him a running start?"

"There's an idea."

"And when we kill him, we kill him slow."

"Such patience. I want his tongue and liver."

"They are yours."

"Excuse me? My tongue... and my liver?"

"They are my brother's now."

I couldn't stop myself from punching the bars, even if I wanted to. "No. They are not. They are mine. But now... I need to kill you. The both of you. Slowly. And then, I will eat you. You, the one with hair."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I will rip out your heart and eat it. You, the one without hair."

"You speak to me?"

"Yes. I will rip off your head and drink your blood. Once I drain your head, I will eat your brain."

"He wishes to eat my heart."

"As he wishes to eat my brain. However, we will be the ones to kill him. When we do, I will take his heart and his brain."

"They are yours."

These fools make me laugh. "I can't wait to kill the both of you."

"As we will have to be patient with killing you."

"We'll kill you slowly. We will kill you, so do not die by Walrider's hand."

"Walrider? You with the hair, what do you mean?"

"He does not know Walrider."

"It seems he does not. Be he will learn."

"Let us hope our Lord does not kill him. I still want his tongue and liver."

"We will reach him before our Lord. We will be the ones to kill him."

"Keep telling yourselves that." I really, really, REALLY want to kill those two. And I will. I will find them, and I will kill them. If this "Walrider" gets in my way, I'll kill whoever that is too. I'll kill anyone in my way.

"They want out!"

"Hm?" Ah, someone's banging his head against a pillar.

"They're in my blood! They want out! Get out!"

"They're in your blood?"

"THEY'RE IN MY BLOOD!"

"Let me hold your head. You're not putting enough strength in yourself."

"Will you help me get them out?"

"Yes. Like this." Ooh, that is a lovely sound. "So, are they leaving your blood yet? Something is crawling out of that hole where your head once was. I guess they are trying to leave your blood now. Now, let's see if they are in your heart."

Oooooh, so warm. Ah, there it is. Oh, what a beautiful heart. It's still beating. Still fresh. Is it tasty?

Yes, it's still tasty. So meaty. So juicy. So yummy. So filling. I finally got to eat. Now, if only I got something to deal with this coat. This one's blood is all over the floor. It's no good. Need to find some blood that hasn't been spilled.

"A doctor! A DOCTOR!"

"Hm?" Someone's on a wheelchair. Ah, he got up. Fool's actually running towards me.

"A DOCTOR! A LIAR! A BUTCHER! YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU LIAR! YOU LI-ARGH!"

"Thanks for making it easier to grab you by running towards me. Now then. Oh-oh-oh, don't struggle now. All I'm doing is positioning you over my head. And now... I'm gonna jab my hand into your back."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

"No need to struggle. Don't worry. It will end relatively quickly. Now... SPLATTER!"

Oh, that is a damn addictive feeling! The warm, wet, thick, crimson water running down your body. It feels damn right therapeutic. And look, my coat is now totally red. Still, blood is really sticky. I should probably find a bathroom and at least wash my face off.

How do I get out of here? If I get to that hall, it would be easier. Hey, there's no floor at that spot. Convenient. Ally Oop!

Whoa, jumping up to another floor is harder than you'd think. Now, where's that bathroom?

Wait, this is the floor where those two naked fools were. That wasn't too long ago at all. Where are they!? I'LL KILL THEM!

"Baldie! Hairy! Where are you!? I want to kill the both of you! . . . Fuck! Those bastards got away! I'll find you! Don't worry! I'll find the both of you!"

I will. I will. But first, I want to get out of here. Find a bathroom.

A closed gate? Hm, it's locked. Maybe there's a bathroom behind it. . . . KICK! That was easy. So weak. So very weak. Wait, does that mean I could have kicked down the gate those fools were behind? Dammit. Wasted opportunity. Now, where's that bathroom? Oh! Found one!

Seems empty enough. Water's still running. That's nice. Oooh, cold. Ah, cold water on your face. Refreshing. Hm, watching blood go down the drain feels oddly nice. Hm?

"Hello, there. Who are you and how would you like to die? Huh? Are you copying me? Hey, what's with that look? Stop looking at me like that. Stop! STOP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Huh? I punched that guy and he shattered. Hm, ah! There he is again! Wait, did he jump when I did? . . . Is that... me?

Is that really what I look like? My hair is as long as Hyena's. Still, it's a different collar. His was black. Mine looks browner. Almost as brown as my eyes. My skin is pretty brown, too. I don't think Hyena has hair on his chin or lip or cheeks. Huh, looks like something bit my cheek. It looks like a small fang. I'm so... skinny. I need to eat more. I should find someone to eat.

I really should. Gotta find a way out of here. Gotta find those two. Gotta kill those two. Gotta kill them. Gotta eat them. Gotta kill. Gotta eat. Gotta eat. Gotta leave. Gotta leave. Gotta leave! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!

Hm? Weird looking door. Whoa! I didn't touch it, and it just opened! Ah! It closed behind me! Hm? What's this green smoke? Oh, it opened. Now, where am I?

"Down the drain."

"Hm?"

"Down the drain. With the blood, he said. Down the drain. Only way out is down the drain."

Drain? Does he mean that hole? Hm... Okay. Down the drain. But first...

"Down the drain. Only way out is down the dr-AH! . . . Ahh."

"Thanks for the heart." Mm, tasty. I should probably eat more. Wait, he's mostly skin and bone. Not much meat. Ooh, the brain! Okay, let's crack this egg open.

Huh? What's with his brain? It looks so... black. And it's really rubbery. Too chewy to eat. Now that I think of it, his heart was flavorful, but it had a weird flavor I didn't recognize. Weird.

Anyway, down the drain.

Oh, hey, another door. Hm, it won't open. . . . Time to kick.

OW! Dammit, that hurt! Urgh, not going to be kicking any doors for a while. If I can't open it, it's too much of a pain. Gotta be a way to open this damn thing. Wonder if there's anything down there.

Hell of a lot of cages, that's for sure.

"They weren't experiments!"

"Huh?"

"They were rituals. A conjuring."

"What are you talking about?"

"What they did to us. What they did to me. To you! They were calling for something, and it answered. Now it's searching. Searching!"

"What's searching, and for what?"

"Something strong. Something it can possess. Something powerful. . . . Like you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Yes. You're strong. I can tell. You're strong. More than strong enough for the demon to want."

"Demon?"

"What they conjured. What they summoned! The Walrider."

That name again. Those two walking snack bars said that same name.

"You're strong. It will want you. You are powerful. It will want you. You're perfect. It will want you. It will want you. It will want you."

"Too bad. I'm not planning on giving it anything. Bye-bye."

"YOU CAN'T STOP IT! IT WILL HAVE YOU! YOU'RE STRONG! IT WILL WANT YOU! IT WILL HAVE YOU! YOU CAN'T STOP IT!"

We'll see about that. Now, there's obviously nothing over here. Maybe I should look somewhere else. Oh, there's another hall. Maybe I should look over there.

"Quiet."

"Hm?"

"I just want some quiet."

"Hello?"

"BE QUIET!"

Asshole. I should kill him with that stick in his- Stick? Hyena told me there would be weird black things walking around with sticks. Did that ass kill one of them and take its stick? No. It doesn't seem right. It seems like a regular stick. It's worthless.

"Quiet. I just want quiet."

Hmph, suit yourself. Wonder what else is down here. Oh, there's a room at the end of the hall. Wonder what's in here.

"Again. Why do people keep coming into my rooms?!"

"And who said they were yours?"

"Urah!"

Ow. He just smacked me with a hard stick. Big mistake.

"Ack! Uuh."

"Hope you didn't like having a working neck."

It really is satisfying to hear a neck snap. Watching a body fall with a thud is also nice.

That stick really did hurt. Maybe I should keep it.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!"

"Hm?"

Wow, it was so easy to block his stick with mine. Wonder how easy it is to smack him with it.

Aw, my stick got stuck in his skull. I can't take it out now. Meh, might as well take his. He doesn't seem to need it anymore.

Now, what can I use in here? Ooh, big red button. Wonder what it does.

Hm? That room got brighter. Follow the blood? Sure. Why not? Wait, did I see that before? Oh, whatever.

Now, where to now?

"We gave him a chance."

THAT VOICE!

"I'd say we were more than fair enough."

Around that corner! There they are!

"Paragons of patience."

"Job-like in the suppression of our desires."

"But now."

"Now."

"Now we indulge."

"Yes."

"His tongue and his liver."

"Yours."

"Mine."

"You two. Oh, how I've waited to see the both of you."

"As we have been waiting for you."

"Yes, we have been patient."

"Good. I just found something out. I'm strong enough to kick down these bars. SO JUST WAIT!"

I was about to kick the bars down so I can kill those two, but then I felt a chill. There was something behind me. I looked to see... nothing.

"So, IT is after him as well."

"Now we must compete with it."

"What a shame."

"A shame, indeed."

I looked right at those bastards. "What is after me?"

"The ruler of this place."

"The master."

"The god."

"Walrider."

"Walrider is after you."

"That name. That name! THAT GODDAMN NAME! WHO THE HELL IS IT, DAMN YOU?!"

What in the-?! Why can't I kick the bar-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-UWAH! Urgh.

"Such power."

"As expected of the Walrider."

"Such strength."

"Threw him into the wall."

"That it did."

"Shall we go?"

"We have no choice."

WHAT?! OH NO, YOU FOOLS DON'T!

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU FOOLS GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU HERE AND-"

Again?! I was trying to punch the bars down, but something stopped my fist! Wait, what is th-

* * *

Ugh. Shit. I feel like I got punched by a damned bag of those black sticks. What the hell was that thing? Some kind of ghost? Was THAT Walrider?

Oh, the gate's open. Wonder if those assholes are ahead.

* * *

Shower room, huh? It's locked. . . . And a good kick now means it's not. Now, let's get out of here. Hm?

"Hello, Hair." I hear footsteps behind me. "And Bald. You two didn't need to leave me behind, you know. I would have killed you, even when unconscious.

"We can't let Walrider get to you," said Hair.

"We will kill you before it does," Bald said.

"Heh, bring it on." I'm really looking forward to killing these-WHOA! I'M FLOATING!

Feels like something is lifting me from behind! What the hell?! WHOA! Whatever grabbed me just threw me out the damned window!

"Did the Walrider save him?" What the hell is Hair talking about?

"It seems it did." Not you, too, Bald.

"Is it telling us it's not his time."

"It seems it is."

"Then we'll wait a bit longer."

"So we will."

"Next time, let's slit his belly open."

"Yes. Lets. Next time, not even Walrider will get in our way."

Wait, WAIT! There doesn't need to be a next time! I'm still hanging from the window! Let me climb up and kill you!

FUCK! They got away again! Dammit! I don't know who or what this Walrider is, but this is the SECOND time it got in my way! I WILL kill it for this!

* * *

Now, where do I- Hm? What happened here? Looks like something blew up. Oh, whatever. Not important. I just need to find a way out of here.

* * *

Oh, another prison cell filled with inmates. Maybe I can find a way out of here. Hm? Well, he's bee dead for a while. Huh?

"Need something?"

And he just stands there. Goes down pretty easily with just one punch. Now, let's explore this place, yeah?

Jump onto the next floor, then the one after that, then- HEY!

"I need some help, nurse. I need help getting clean."

Stomping on that hand that grabbed my ankle felt nice.

"Red water. Thank you, nurse. This will get me nice and clean. Nice and clean."

"You're welcome. Though, if you ever grab my ankle again, I'll make sure you get some pinkish red soap from your head."

"Ooh, okay, nurse. Okay."

Now, then... Oh, I should probably reach those stairs. One good jump should help me reach it. Ah, that was easy.

"What's the experiment the dead would perform on the living? I'll give you a hint. It's still happening. The experiment is still happening. And so far, you're one of the greatest successes!"

"Huh?"

"I know you're there! You're its best subject by far! The dead chose you! You're the chosen one! THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Eh. Up the stairs.

Hm, looks like this is as high as I can go. Ooh, but I see a hole over there on the other side of the room. I can make that jump.

I knew I could make it. Oh, and there's the hole. Time to go down.

* * *

More old blood, huh? Urgh, Walrider. Its name is scribbled everywhere. What is it? Does it want something from me? Hm.

* * *

Aaaaand I'm in the sewers. Am I just getting lost? Well, there's gotta be a right way. Maybe if I go through here.

What was that!? I KNOW I heard something! Was it them? . . . Or was it Walrider?

Hm, not important right now. What is important is that I find a way out of here. Hm, maybe there's something through this crevice. Tight squeeze. Oh, that was easy. Wonder where that ladder leads.

Hm? What was that? Whoa!

Had to duck to avoid that box. What the hell just happened. Hm? Whoa.

"Damn, you are one tall bastard. Muscles treating you well?"

This bastard is easily twice my height. I think I'm a bit taller than two of those boxes stacked together. He looks like he's literally made of muscle. Those teeth of his look interesting, too. Like shark teeth.

"Chosen vessel."

"Huh?"

"Must... eliminate. Must... contain. Kill. Kill! KILL!"

"Bring it on, Sharp Tooth!"

Ow! Fucker just body-slammed me through the damn wall! Those muscles aren't for show! Whoop, here he comes again, and with a fist at the ready!

"Caught ya fist, bitch!"

Man, his fist is heavy.

"Eat this!"

Urgh. I was the one who did the uppercut, but my fist seriously hurts. Least I sent that bastard flying into the ceiling, face first. Let's see him get up from-oh.

"Must... contain." He got up like it was nothing. "Must... eliminate... potential host."

"Host?"

"URAAAAAAAAH!"

Pretty fast for a guy his size. Buuuut... also pretty clumsy.

One well placed slide and he falls flat on his face, sliding into another wall. Ooh, he caused it to collapse on him. Getting buried under a pile of bricks. That's got to hurt. He probably won't be getting up from that anytime soon. Might as well leave.

Still, Sharp Tooth was pretty tough. His punch was seriously fast. I don't think I want to know what would happen if I hadn't caught that.

Anyway, down the ladder, I go.

Huh, quite a few corpses down here. Wonder if Sharp Tooth killed them. Oh, another ladder. Climbing it would be too much of a pain. Well... I'll just jump. Ally-oop!

Hah! Jumping is much easier than climbing! Now, where to now? Oh, an open room.

"Oh! H-Hello!"

"Hm? Oh, hi."

"You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Who said I was?"

"I didn't say that. I mean, I know you and I are alike. You still know what's real. You know you look like a doctor I know, except your coat is red. His was white."

"I prefer red."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah. Red is a pretty color. The doctor preferred white. Strange, since he died red. He's dead, you know. Died before he even started working here. What kind of experiments does a dead doctor do on living patients? That's the real question."

"A dead doctor experiments on the ghosts trapped in the living body."

"Oh! That makes sense! Yes. Yes. That makes sense. That's the kind of experiments a dead doctor does on the living. He experiments on their ghosts while they're still alive. Trying to free them. Yes. Yes. Yes-yes-yes. That makes sense."

"Yes, it does." Another hole. Bonzai.

* * *

Okay, I'm officially bored of the sewers. Just walking and crawling and walking through water. I'm actually starting to miss Sharp Tooth. Fighting him was actually kinda fun. Hm? Oh, a ladder. Kinda broken, but I can still reach-

"Hrm!?" A hand?! What the-

"Potential vessel!"

"Sharp Tooth?! You're still-ARGH!"

He punched me across the area! Ah! Water's going down my throat! "PLEUAH! THAT TASTED WRONG!"

"VESSEL!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! Oh, whatever. Round two!"

He's pretty fast, even in the water. But not fast enough! Dodging him is easy. The fact that his swings are so huge helps me, too. Like how I can just punch his jaw LIKE THIS!

"You're not the only one who can punch someone out of the water, Tooth!"

And he just gets up and growls. Wait, what is he doing? Is he grabbing one of the pillars? Whoa, he's strong! He just ripped it off! Uh-oh. Whoa!

He's swinging it like it was one of those black sticks! This is getting annoying! Time it right, now. And... PUNCH!

Hah, his pillar shattered to pieces! Oh, that piece of metal in the water looks sharp! "Hope you haven't eaten yet, Tooth!"

STAB! Right in the throat! Ha-hah! Listen to him gurgle.

"Ve...ss...el."

"Now stay dead."

Look at him, floating in the water... Wonder how he tastes.

Thick. Too damn thick. Can't even bite off a piece of his hand. Totally inedible. Just keep floating here, you worthless chunk of meat. Now then, time to jump out of here.

* * *

Okay, let's keep going.

"YOU!"

"Hm?"

Someone's running towards me with a stick. Oop, he tried to attack me. Guess he doesn't need this wrist anymore. Snap. Oh, I forgot I had a stick of my own. I don't think I need two. Well, I'll shove his down his throat. That was easy. Now, where to now?

* * *

Jeez, this place is a maze. Hm? A room full of corpses. Is that why it smells like rotten meat here? Huh. Anyway, gotta find a way out of here. Hm? The Male Ward! Finally! A way out!

Okay, now, where to. Hm? A hole? Okay. Easier than just kicking doors down.

I smell expired meat. Ah, no wonder. That's a lot of leftovers.

"WALRIDER!"

"Hm?"

"YOU WHORE! ACK!"

"Attacking me from behind. Bad idea." And snap goes his neck.

Now, how to deal with the rest charging at me? Oh, those knives look useful. Wonder what happens if I throw one? WHOO! RIGHT IN THE EYE! Oh, I also have my stick, don't I?

Hah! This is fun! Bashing in skulls with this thing is a lot of fun! Though, punching and kicking these guys is fun, too. Getting kinda hungry, though.

"I WANT MY MONEY!"

Stranglehold. "And I want some food. You have a tasty looking shoulder, ya know. Makes me hungry just LOOKING AT IT!"

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Mm, tender. Just right. Thanks for the food. Been a while since I had a good shoulder. Don't worry, I'll eat your heart right- AAAH! FUCK!"

"Walrider. Walrider! WALRIDER!"

"DID YOU JUST STAB ME IN THE BACK!? GIVE ME THAT!" Stabbing me with a knife I WAS GONNA USE!? SERIOUSLY?!

"I NEED THAT! I NEED IT FOR WALRID-GACK!" They shut up so quickly when you grab their throats.

"I'll give it back. Here, take it through the brain. There we go. Hope your Walrider is happy." And down he goes. Who does he think he is, stabbing ME?

"Command, reporting sounds of a skirmish."

What the-

"Requesting backup in the Male Ward. Investigating now."

Who the... what the hell is that? Wait, black? Is that what Hyena was talking about?

"COMMAND, VARIANT LOCATED! ENGAGING!"

"Variant? The hell is a vari-"

. . .

"Uh... Ploock. W-What just..."

Why does my chin feel warm and wet? What was that noise from before? Why did that stick look like it flashed? Why do I feel so heavy? Why am I falling? Why am I on the ground now? I feel so wet. My hands feel wet now, too. The water on my hands feels kinda warm. Actually, my whole body feels a bit wet. My stomach feels heavy, too. I feel like I want to sleep for a bit. Just a quick nap. A quick...

"Command, retracting the request for backup. Hostile terminated. Repeat, I have just shot and killed the variant."

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends that. This is technically my first horror fic. It might also be one of the most difficult I've ever written. This is going to be a first-person fic, written from the perspective of a lunatic. I'm trying to write it so that you can see through a madman's eyes. Of course, the criminally and mentally insane won't see the same as you or I, so you're probably going to have as much trouble following this story as I will have trouble writing it.**

 **Will you be able to follow it? Will you be able to walk through the blood-soaked shoes of different lunatics? I suppose you'll have to find out by reading. Oh, but first, I have three specials for you.**

 **Sharp Tooth Death, 1** **st** **Battle: You don't avoid the punch. The punch sends you smashing against a wall, causing a pile of brick to collapse atop your body. You die, with only your hand exposed.**

 **Sharp Tooth Death, 1** **st** **Battle, Second Way: Sharp Tooth's body slam lands. He slams you into the ground and grabs your head. Your vision turns red as you hear your skull begin to crack. Everything then goes black. Sharp Tooth has just crushed your skull in with his bare hands.**

 **Sharp Tooth Death, 2** **nd** **Battle: You get hit by Sharp Tooth's pillar. You slam into the wall and fall into the water, face first. Before you have time to recover, Sharp Tooth slams his pillar onto your back. You struggle for a few moments before you finally become limb, the last few air bubbles floating to the surface. You've just drowned to death.**

 **If Madness was a video game, these are the ways Sharp Tooth would have killed you in the fights.**

 **I've wanted to write this for October. I wanted to upload at least one horror-themed story for this month. If you want me to continue it, I will. If you want me to delete it, then I will. If you want me to write some other potential death animations for this specific chapter, I might, depending on what I can think of.**

 **If it's in the cards, I'll see you in the next chapter of Madness.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, sir. It seems the variant has killed the others in this room. Still, no sign of the target. . . . Yes, sir. I'll continue-"

"Hey. That really hurt you know." At least I got my payback. His body was a lot harder than most of the bastards I've killed so far. His beating heart felt nice in my hand, though. So soft and warm, and the beating was actually a bit therapeutic.

Hm? Clink? Clink, clink, clink? Something falling from me? Metal? Wonder where that came from. They were kinda small. Shiny, too. Wonder why they were falling from me.

"Corporal, come in. What is your status?"

That box is talking.

"Corporal Briggs, do you copy?"

How is this box talking? It feels kinda heavy. Pretty thick, too. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Name's Nobody. How are you talking, little box?"

"Shit, a variant."

"What's a variant? . . . Hello?" Hm, it stopped talking. Well, it doesn't need to be intact anymore. Heh, crushing it in my bare hands was oddly satisfying. Now, let's find a way out of here, shall we? Hm? I kicked something. That weird stick. . . . Might as well take it.

Has a bit of weight to it. If I remember, that guy pulled this thing to make it roar.

"Variant at twelve o' clock!"

"Hm?" Two of them.

"Open fire!"

They have those sticks, too. They're just as loud as mine. Ow, and they hurt just as much.

"What the fuck?!"

"He's not going down!"

"Guess it's my turn." Using one arm to fire this thing is really easy. Why don't they do it? Kinda tickles, the way it shakes after it roars. Hm? Now it's just clicking. Is it empty? Well, I can still smash with it. Can't use it on those two, since they're now dead on the ground. Ooh, look at them bleed. What a beautiful sight.

"Shots fired! Beta Team on the way to investigate!"

Now I get to prove that these sticks can be used to smash.

I can hear footsteps on the other side of that corner. A well-placed swing right about now should do it. Ooh, nice crunch. Look at all the blood spewing out. Beautiful.

"CAPTAIN!"

There was a nice squelching sound when I ripped out the stick. That thud was also satisfying. Now, who's left? Hm, looks like there's about five.

"Open fire! OPEN FIRE!"

Ow. Ow. Ow. This is starting to get annoying.

"What the fuck?! I unloaded a whole clip into that freak!"

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

"Grenade!"

A rock? It was easy to catch it, so why would they throw it? Hey, it kinda looks like a pine-co-

"Cutting it a little close, eh, Jesse?"

"Sorry. I panicked."

"I can't blame you. That had to be the freakiest variant yet."

"I can't believe he was still standing after all that."

"Well, you're dead now, aren't ya, asshole."

Why are my eyes closed? "Mm?" That's better.

"THE FUCK?!"

Ah, one of them is standing over me. Oh, and I've still got my stick. And now I don't. Stuck it too deep into the guy's stomach, and I can't take it out now. It's too slippery now.

"SHAWN!"

"Y-You bastard!"

Ow! Headache! Now it feels like my entire body is being bitten by bugs. What an annoying feeling.

"Brandon! BRANDON! CEASE FIRE!"

"It killed the captain and Shawn, Marcus! It bashed in the cap's head and impaled Shawn like a fucking pig!"

"And you blew it's head off! You've avenged them."

I can hear that guy huffing and hiccupping. Funny. "This place is fucked up. It's a damn nightmare."

"I know. We just need to find the target, eliminate it if need be, and get the hell out of-"

"LOOK OUT!"

That Marcus guy had a pretty thick neck. His blood was pretty tasty, too. Not too irony, and smooth enough to flow down my throat. His muscles were also pretty lean, not stringy at all. A+ quality meat.

"MARCUS! DAMN YOU! I SHOT YOU IN THE FUCKING HEAD! DIE ALREADY!"

Whoop, he's aiming at my head again. Just gotta avoid it like so. Easy.

"W-What?! How is he that fast?!"

"GET DOWN!"

Hm? What is that thing on that guy's shoulder? Whoop, that's coming at me fa-

"Huuuh. Huuuuh. Let's... see you get up from that... fucker."

"You alright, Brandon?"

"Fine, Chris. Good job with the rocket launcher. Help me up?"

"Sure. What the fuck is up with this place? The first few variants were freaky and all, but that guy? It was like he was immortal."

"Doesn't matter. He's dead now. Let's just continue with the mission and find the target. Hopefully, Beta Team is having an easier time than-"

"Ow."

"No way."

Ow. My chest. And I thought that weird pine-cone was loud. Whatever he shot me with was fast, loud, and hot. Can still feel the metal in me, and I can't pick them out for some re- oh, my hand is gone. That explains it.

"How? HOW!? That was a damned rocket!"

"Unload everything you got into that thing!"

"Hm?" Hey, that guy has more of those pine-cone things on his belt. Wait, he called those "grenades", right? Guess they're not pine-cones. In that case.

"W-Where did he go?!"

"Behind us!"

"How is it that fast?!"

"Say, you don't need these, do you?"

"Oh, shit. Those are the grenade pins!"

"Oh, FUC-!"

Whoo! Big Boom! Hahahaaa! Huu-haaah. Hm, now what am I gonna do about my-hello, what's happening to my hand? Bone is growing out of nowhere, along with my meat. Hm. What was that, about two minutes? Good as new. Neat.

Well, you two won't need these sticks anymore, I suppose. Can't take yours, since it was blown up in the boom.

"It came from over here!"

"I heard Delta and Beta Team were over here!"

Well, time for some fun.

"A variant?!"

"Oh, crap, he has two M16s!"

Take aim. And... "Bang."

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

Aw, they jumped out of the way of my sticks. What did they call it? M16s?

"So this freak has two assault rifles. Guess That mean's Delta and Beta are done for."

"Shut it, Gordon! Grenade!"

That again, huh? Let's see what happens when I hit it. Just take aim aaaaaaand... Ah, a lovely boom in midair. Magical. Wonder if any of them survived?

Hm, doesn't look like it.

"Uuh."

"Hello. You seem to be pretty tough."

"Y-You monster." Hey, looks like my sticks, only hand sized. Ow. Ow. Ow. Just as painful, too.

"What are you?" Listen to that thing click.

"Hm... I'm Nobody. And you have my... What did you call this thing, M16? You have my M16 on your forehe-" Oops. Pulled the trigger. . . . Meh, he has no use for the smaller stick. Though, since it's just clicking now, what could I use it for?

Oh, something fell out when I pushed something. Hm, looks like one of those things on this guy's jacket. Wonder what would happen if I put one of those in. Hm, nothing happened. Oh, it made music again. Oh, I get it. Those are what this gun thing eats. Might as well take them all, then.

" _Attention all units."_

Hm?

" _We have visual confirmation Delta and Beta. They are KIA. Repeat, KIA. Be on the lookout for a gun-wielding variant. Use extreme caution. It is armed, dangerous, and resilient. Shows high adaptive capabilities. Has knowledge of firearms and explosions. Do NOT engage. Repeat. Do not engage a variant holding an M16 machine gun."_

Where am I hearing the voice this time? And what's a gun? Wait, M16 machine gun? So these sticks are guns, huh? . . . I like that word.

"So a variant knows how to use a gun in here, huh?"

New voices. And these sound closer.

"Just what we needed. Bad enough we have to deal with that big bastard with the sharp teeth, but now a variant that steals are ge-AH!"

"ALEX!"

Huh, I missed his heart. Blood still feels nice and warm, though. "What was that about a big bastard with sharp teeth?"

"It's the variant!"

"Don't waste your bullets! Retreat! Run!"

"Don't waste your ti- What's that blue thing you just thr- AH! SO BRIGHT! MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

"RUN! GO!"

"Urrrr! I'm gonna kill you fools when I see you! Ah. Still hard to see."

"It's hard to see."

Hm?

"Hard to see. Hard to see. Hard to see. I can't see anything. I can't see anything! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING?!"

"Maybe because you have no eyes."

"YOU STOLE MY EYES! GIVE ME MY EYES! GIVE ME MY- AH! SOMETHING'S IN MY EYE HOLE!"

"It's apparently called a gun. It makes this really pretty sound. See?"

"So, did that help you to see? . . . Hello? . . . Don't say anything if you'd like for me to eat your heart. . . . Oh, how kind!"

Yummy. Now to find those bastards that blinded me. Hm? Did I step on some-

* * *

 _"Land mine #12 confirmed to have been activated. The nearest available unit, examine the situation."_

"Echo Team en route."

" _Extreme caution is advised. It could be the Gunslinger."_

"Hope it is. Don't care how tough you are. You can't walk away from a fucking land mine."

"My fucking foot."

"What in the-"

"Activate Heat Vision."

"Got eyes on the target?"

"Yeah. Variant seems to be sitting down. He's examining his injuries. The mine blew his foot off."

"Requesting orders. How should we proceed, base?"

" _That variant is possibly the most dangerous in the asylum. Capture alive if possible, but put it down should it re-"_

"What the hell?!"

"What is it, Jackson?"

"The variant's foot! It's healed!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like it regenerated!"

". . . My god. It did. Shit! It's looking right at us!"

"Open fi-ACK!"

"Hey, mind if I take your boots? I can't be walking around with just one shoe, right?"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Huh, I'm starting to get used to this. Doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. More like getting bitten by a bug now.

"Dammit, how are we supposed to kill this thing?!"

"You're not. I'm supposed to kill you. Like with this gun." Bang, right through whatever the hell these guys are wearing to hide their faces.

"Is that a Desert Eagle?! Where the hell did he-?!"

"It's Josh's! He killed Josh!"

"Dammit! Run! We can't take this freak on! Retreat!"

And there they run. Well, all I need is this guy's boots.

Hey, these are much more comfortable than those fancy shoes from before. Now, I can either hunt those guys down or find a way out of here. . . . Wait, why can't I just do both? I'll do bo-"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Hm? More music.

"TAKE THIS YOU BIG FREAK!"

Hm? I recognize that roar. Tch, he won't stay down, will he?

Just around the corner, and-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Just in time to see Tooth crush a man's skull. Oop, he saw me.

"Vessel."

"Yo. I see that hole in your neck isn't bothering you as much as I had hoped.

"Two variants confirmed. Confrontation seems imminent. Please advise."

" _Retreat back to base to regroup with the other squads. If they kill each other, the mission will be a tad bit simpler."_

"Copy that. Returning to base immediat-"

" _Come in. Firing in vicinity confirmed. What is your status? Come in!"_

"Like I'm going to let you run away alive just because Sharp Tooth is here." Couldn't help but blow away the smoke on my gun. Desert Eagle, I think one of them called it.

Looking at my gun and looking up at good ol' Sharp Tooth, it didn't take me long to realize this. "This gun is useless against you, isn't it." Might as well stick it back onto my belt.

At least there was plenty of room for us to fight. I'm pretty sure I got shock therapy in this room. Looks like ol' Toothy got faster since he was able to hit me so often. Doesn't seem he got any stronger. How unfortunate.

A well-placed punch was all it took to send him crashing through walls. The ceiling falling on him was just a bonus.

"Always nice to beat you ST. Now, how do I get out of this damn maze of a building? Hm? Well, can't use that elevator. It has a dead guy clogging it. Down the stairs, I guess."

* * *

Sniff. Sniff, sniff. I smell smoke. Behind this door. A quick kick, and- cough! Hack! Cowa! Cahoa! So much soot! Well, this place was burned to nothing. Hm? Something grabbed my ankle.

"Wow, you're charred."

"Please... kill me."

"Alright."

"Thank... you. Murkoff... took so much... from... us."

I was so close to stomping his head in. I couldn't help but stop the moment he said Murkoff.

"They used us. Turned us into these... things. Me... you. After all, no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics. I wanted to burn the whole thing away. . . But the fire didn't go far enough. After all, you get to live... as that... thing. Their freak. . . . Their monster."

"And I plan on continuing to live like this."

"Why?"

I couldn't help but smile. "So I can one day kill my makers. After all, what's more poetic than Murkoff being destroyed by one of their own abominations?" I don't know why I squatted to get a closer look at the man when I told him this.

Gave him the perfect chance to grab my hand. "When you get out of here... hunt them down. Every... last... one of them. Kill them. Butcher them. M-Make them... phuck... pay... for. . . . what they... did... t-to..."

". . . I was planning on doing that before I even met you." Might as well close his eyes. There's nothing for him to see in this blackened room.

* * *

Asking me to make them, pay, huh? Not like I needed to be asked. I still remember the experiments. They're vague, but still there. The electric shock therapy. The hydrotherapy. The countless needless they stuck into me. The bottles upon bottles of pills. Enough medicine to drown me in. Throwing me into a completely dark room. Making me watch those weird videos.

Oh, yes, I have plenty of reasons to hate Murkoff. Plenty of reasons to want to kill each and every last one of them.

Yes, when I get out of here, I will hunt down everyone associated with this damned company. Men, women, old and young. It doesn't matter. Hell, I'll even kill their newborn children and their sickly grandparents in the hospital.

I will erase every single trace of Murkoff.

I'll kill them all... and eat their still beating hearts in front of their very eyes.


End file.
